Witch
by runespoor magic
Summary: She stretched up and kissed him suddenly, hard and fast to the corner of his mouth. Remus stared for a moment and Ris laughed at him. "Don't be such a wuss, Lupin," she said, tangling one of her legs with both of his. In which Sirius is a girl, Remus has never had a kiss, and James ruins everything, as usual. AU. Wolfstar


Notes: This is just a little drabble I wrote because I was wondering what it would be like if Sirius had, in fact, been a girl instead. It's meant to be short because I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with it. I had an idea to continue it, possibly start at the beginning and go through the Marauder's years and after, but I wanted to know what you think. **If you enjoy this and want to see more, please let me know in the reviews, and I'll get started on the accompanying story!**

The two people sitting on the bed were young still, probably in their mid-teens yet, looking gangly and awkward in the throes of hormones and puberty. The boy was long limbed and tan, in robes that had perhaps seen too much wear and were a little short around the ankles. You could see his socks underneath them, looking stained and relatively holey. The girl on the other hand was at least a head shorter, in Muggle jeans and black t-shirt and a grey logo. Her hair was dark and ragged and falling in her eyes and her ankles looked skinny sticking out of her pants.

They were mostly silent, other than a page turning occasionally and the inhales and exhales of the girl puffing on a Muggle cigarette. Every so often, the tall boy flicked his wand and a gust of fresh air wafted through the open room.

"I'm a dark witch."

They were sitting on Remus's bed when she said it. Her bare feet were in his lap and her hands were in a tight knot in front of her. Remus looked up when she spoke, then set his book down on the bed side table when he saw her face.

"I'm a dark creature," Remus said with a funny look on his face, like half fond amusement mixed with faint sympathy.

Ris just sighed. "My mother disowned me, did I tell you? Threw me out of the house, blasted my name off of the tapestry, and for what? Not fulfilling my duty?"

Remus stretched out and leaned back against the wall, putting his arms behind his head. "You didn't mention it, no. And that's why you're here?" They were, in fact, residing at the Potter's house, although James was currently absent.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Marry a Lord, produce an heir, and bring on honor to my family's name," she pushed the hair out of her face with a frustrated noise. "It's what I've been groomed for my _entire_ life. But because I'm not mindless and obedient, or even better, _pretty_ , like Cissy –"

"I think you're prettier than Narcissa," Remus said. He didn't blush like she thought he would have. Not that she thought about it. Instead he just looked at her with a very faint smile, like he thought she should have known that already.

He meant it too. Polaris didn't hold necessarily to the traditional standard of beauty, and she wasn't so much tall and willowy as she was wiry and lean, but she was fetching just the same. It was probably her deep, accented grey eyes and her sharp, near feral smile, if Remus had to be honest with himself, and he usually was.

Ris gave him a wry smile. It wasn't forced or fake, but it was still rather strained. "I didn't think you even knew I was a girl."

"It would be hard not to notice," he replied, and then his nose and his cheeks were dusted pink. It was hard to tell, with his slightly tanned skin, but she could see it just the same. He looked away. She didn't.

"James and Peter don't," Ris pointed out, her mouth twisting a little bit, as though the idea of them noticing her looks left a sour taste in her mouth.

"I – they do," Remus assured her. At her disgusted and disbelieving look, he pressed on. "No really, they do. But James only has eyes for Evans, and Pete would never dare to breathe a word."

"Afraid, is he?" she looked much more confident now, and Remus relaxed.

"You are a bit intimidating."

"Only a bit?"

"Okay, you're scary," Remus said with a grin and she laughed loudly.

"You don't believe it, but that's only because you haven't seen me on my flying motorcycle yet."

"Flying motorcycle?" Remus said, intrigued.

Ris glanced up at him with a slightly sheepish smile. "Okay," she admitted. "I haven't got flying just yet, but I will, and when I do you'll be the first to know."

Ris had pulled her feet out of his lap and they were close enough now that she could see golden flecks threaded through his brown eyes and the faintest hint of a pale scar on his tan cheek that she hadn't been able to see before.

Remus noticed that she had freckles on her nose and a scar on her lower lip. He mostly managed to ignore the way a black ring jutted out brazenly from the center of her bottom lip, and the other one that hooked through her eyebrow, and he had almost just managed when she settled under his arm, leaning into his side.

As though realizing that she was a girl had somehow made it okay for her to acknowledge that he was a boy, and that they were sitting in bed together. Remus wasn't entirely sure if this was what you did with your friends who were girls, or if this meant something entirely different.

Merlin, girls. Ris was supposed to be different, not some goddess like entity who made his stomach flutter nervously and his brain turn to mush. This was his best friend, by Hecate.

Ris leaned her cheek against him as his arm dropped around her shoulders and Remus tried to remember to breathe. Ris did not appear to be having the same problem. After a beat, Remus swallowed nervously and grabbed his book of the table so he'd have something to do with his hands.

This only proceeded to make matters worse, as Ris was now pressed against him a little more snugly.

"By the gods," Ris said a snidely. "You'd have thought I'd killed your pet by all of the fuss you're making."

Remus felt a laugh bubble out of him. "Sorry, just – what are we doing?"

"I just wanted to try it," Ris admitted grudgingly. "I've never cuddled with anyone before."

With her family, Remus didn't doubt it. Although he wondered about the other boys he had seen her with, walking the halls of Hogwarts. "I haven't either," he confided.

She stretched up and kissed him suddenly, hard and fast to the corner of his mouth. Remus stared for a moment and Ris laughed at him. "Don't be such a wuss, Lupin," she said, tangling one of her legs with both of his.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Remus said a little blankly.

"I haven't either."

"But you –"

"You should know better than to believe everything you hear." It was a warning but not a harsh one, just rather serious, and Remus found himself nodding quickly.

Ris smiled at him, just a quick twist of her lips, and then she had turned in his arms and kissed him in earnest, tossing his book aside on the bed. Hesitantly, Remus's hands found her waist and the kissed slowed slightly but didn't stop.

"Ris," Remus said against her mouth. "What are we doing?"

She laughed. It was a self-deprecating sound. "Sorry," she said. "I just thought –"She started to move away from him but Remus caught her and slid his arms back around her waist.

"Don't go," he said. "Ris, come on. I just – you're my best friend. I need to know what's going on in your head."

She leaned forward again, and this kiss was quick and furtive. "I told you," she said. "My whole life, as long I can remember, I've been betrothed to some Lord I barely know. That doesn't mean I ever loved him."

Remus made a startled sound. "Ris. Are you saying you're in love with m– "

The door scraped open then, and Ris was out of his arms in a blink and sitting on the other side of the bed with Remus's book and her feet in his lap, as if she'd never moved.

Remus's eyes were so wide that he was sure that they would drop out of his head if he even moved an inch.

James poked his head through the door and gave them a slightly suspicious look. Ris offered him a sugary smile that suggested innocence, or would have if James hadn't known her so well, and Remus tried to school his face into a neutral expression.

"Hey mate," he said, trying not to sound too strangled.

James frowned at them. "Pete's here now, and its dinner," he stated. "And what are you lot looking so sneaky about anyways?"

The two on the bed exchanged a look and then just as suddenly burst into laughter. Ris had tears squeezing from the corners of her eyes and Remus's stomach was starting to hurt.

James gave them an odd look and Ris rolled off the bed and grabbed Remus's jacket off the back of a chair before sliding it on. "Come on you prat," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the bed to follow a bewildered and rightly suspicious James down the stairs.

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
